Resolutions
by Crazy4Carlisle
Summary: Carlisle and Edward talk about his attempted suicide and Bella being turned into a vampire.


_**A/N- I wish Stephanie Meyer had put a scene like this in the book. I was always curious about what Carlisle thought about Edward's attempted suicide and if they ever talked about it. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_Edward's POV_

The past two days had been dreadfully chaotic. First, I was told that Bella had committed suicide; I went to Italy to attempt to die which was surprisingly stopped by Bella, who apparently had not committed suicide. Then we had to bargain with the Volturi not to kill Bella because she knows about the existence of vampires. I was later yelled at by an angry Charlie who had forbidden me ever see her again.

It was 1 am and Bella and I had just returned from a meeting with my family about Bella becoming one of us. I am completely against it and they all know it, but everyone except Rosalie agreed that she should become a vampire. I cannot believe that Carlisle would agree to turn her into a monster himself.

As soon as Bella was fast asleep, I jumped out of the window and ran at vampire speed back to my house. I needed to confront Carlisle about his decision. I barged through the front door and marched up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I stopped in front of the door and knocked, louder than I had intended. I heard his thoughts that said to come in. I entered his enormous office. It was well lit and there were hundreds of books lining the walls, the floor was hardwood. There were various diagrams of medical procedures and awards on one of the walls. In the far end of the room there was a desk with a laptop that Carlisle was sitting at. He was writing on some sort of document and glancing at a textbook next to him. He did not look up as I came in. I heard that his thoughts were asking me what I needed. I replied with obvious irritation in my voice,

"I do not want you to turn Bella into a vampire."

Carlisle looked up and said, "Would you rather do it yourself?"

"NO! I don't want her to be turned into a vampire at all."

Carlisle seemed surprised by my sudden anger. He got up from his seat and went around his desk. He leaned on his desk and crossed his arms. He said calmly,

"I already promised Bella. Believe me, I understand why you would be upset but it is her decision. Besides, it would make your relationship with her a great deal less difficult wouldn't it?"

I knew that I was acting childish but this irritated me and without thinking, I blurted out,

"You have no right getting involved in my relationship with Bella! She doesn't fully understand what she is getting herself into. I will not have her turned into a vampire and that is final."

Carlisle's expression did not change; he seemed to have never ending patience. He replied,

"I assure you, it is not your relationship that I am concerned with. If she stays human, think about what will happen when she dies Edward. You have made it clear that you have chosen not to live without her. Is this not correct?"

I turned my head slightly and did not answer; I knew where he was going with this. He continued,

"So it's settled then. I will not lose my son."

I still did not want Bella being changed. I wanted her to live a full, normal, life. Carlisle seemed to have read my mind because he said,

"She cannot be part of our world and still be human. That is the main reason why we left remember?"

I spoke more calmly now, "I still fear, for her soul. I want her to be happy and live a human life. Whatever happens after she dies is not important to me."

Carlisle became frustrated, he took an unnecessary deep breath and said firmly,

"It is important Edward." He ran his hand through his blonde hair and raised his voice as he said, "do you not realize that you have a family that cares for you?"

I turned my head again in ignorance and Carlisle came closer to look me in the eyes and said,

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that the stunt you pulled with the Volturi, will never happen again."

"You just don't understand that there is no point of my existence without her! I don't want to go back to the way it was before Bella." I snapped back at him.

His expression became saddened and in his eyes I saw worry. He put his hand on my shoulder and said gravely,

"I know that you think that there is no point of your existence without her. As much as I would like to convince you otherwise, I am aware of how rarely you are ever convinced. This is why I must make Bella immortal Edward. I'm sorry but I will not change my decision."

I pulled my shoulder away from his touch and stubbornly shook my head no. This made Carlisle go back over to his desk and face the opposite direction. He clenched his fist onto his desk as he began to think deeply. After about a minute he turned around, his tone became angry,

"You still do not realize what you put this family through when you tried to take your life; what you put me through. Just answer me this, when you were about to step into the sunlight and expose yourself, did you think about us, at least once? Did you ever consider what it would cause? How we would feel? You made a very rash and selfish decision yesterday Edward. The least you can do is spare your family the heartache and accept that we will not let you make that decision again."

His words struck me hard. He was right, I was selfish. I had not even considered my family this whole time. I hated the idea of Bella becoming immortal and that would never change, but it did make sense to change her and he was right, our relationship would become less difficult. I fell onto the nearby couch and put my face in my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair as Carlisle sat down next to me. I suddenly felt ashamed of what I did and Carlisle seemed to sense that. He pulled me into a comforting hug and I heard him say mentally,

"_It's alright Edward we don't resent you for what you did. We love you and are just very concerned for you."_

I nodded as I said,

"I understand."

Carlisle smiled and briefly placed his hand on my shoulder. He got up and sat at his desk. I stood up and decided to apologize to everyone individually for my attempted suicide. I knew that this would be the only way to get rid of my feeling of guilt.

I walked over to the door and before leaving I briefly said,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight son" I heard him say as I shut the door behind me.

_**A/N- Feel free to give me your thoughts on this scene. Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
